Bicycle front derailleurs are well known in the art and typically include a chain guide that moves the chain from one chain ring (sprocket) to another chain ring in response to the rider's operation. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,657 to Nakai, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. There exists a need for an improved bicycle front derailleur.